


A Solution

by Annie6211



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, chris colfer - Freeform, cory monteith - Freeform, cory montieth - Freeform, darren criss - Freeform, mike o'malley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn walks in on Kurt and Blaine in an awkward position. Finn, although he denies it, screams like a girl, catching Burt's attention and then the leader of the Hudmel household must create a solution to appease all three boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solution

Finn knew that Kurt had a new friend from Dalton Academy for Boys. He knew that New Directions didn't approve, but Kurt ignored them. He knew his soon to be step brother quite possibly liked this new friend, and not in a friend way. But, he did not know that combining houses with the Hummels to become the Hudmels would lead to him walking in to this.

He paused one second to take in what he was seeing. A blue blazer with a D on the ground next to Kurt's bed, Kurt on his bed, a boy Finn recognized only from the picture in Kurt's locker, also on Kurt's bed, but that wasn't what made him scream like a girl.

What made him scream like a girl was the fact that the Dalton boy was currently sucking Kurt's neck, and was on top of Kurt, on top of Kurt's bed. And he was almost certain he would never get the look his step-brother was wearing on his face out of his head, ever.

"Aaaaeeeeep!"

He would later deny making a sound that seemed like a mix of Rachel hitting a high 'F' and a cat dying, but at the moment he didn't really care. It's not that he was disgusted or horrified by the fact that two guys were making out. He was disgusted and horrified by the fact that one of those two boys was his step brother.

So, he was quite relieved when the Dalton boy jumped about a foot in the air before landing on his feet, a safe distance away from Kurt and Kurt's now red neck. What killed that relief was the look of pure rage on Kurt's face.

"Finn Hudson-" before Kurt could go on the rant to end all rants, Finn was beyond excited when one Burt Hummel came barreling down the steps.

"What's going on?" the man shouted, looking around wildly. "I heard someone scream."

"How could you compare that to a scream? It's was more like a nails against a chalkboard." Kurt sneered prissily.

"Burt! Burt! T-They were together! Making out! Dalton boy was on top of Kurt! Sucking his neck! Making out! Together!" Finn couldn't even get full sentences out, blurting one word after the other out. He paused for a second after that. Ooh….he didn't even think about this from Dalton boy's perspective….poor dude, gonna get papa bear Hummel after him.

He winced, waiting for the explosion. Burt looked quizzically to him, then to Kurt, who currently had the palm of his hand attached to his forehead, then to Dalton boy, who had his eyes shut and was shaking his head. Burt blinked for a few moments, before shaking his head.

"Boy! Don't scare me like that! If that's all, I'm going upstairs." Burt rolled his eyes at Finn, who gaped back, before turning around and heading up the steps.

"What?" Finn squeaked, making Burt pause, before sighing and turning around.

"Okay, let me help you boys out. Finn, this is Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine. They have been dating for a few weeks now and he comes here a lot. You should learn, like I have, to not go downstairs when he's here or knock. Or, better yet you two. Kurt, Finn, what my old college roommate and I used to do." Burt slipped past Finn and grabbed a hat lying on Kurt's desk. "Hang this on the door knob, whenever one of you is….busy with a significant other. It will-"

"Not my Gucci!" Kurt stated in horror, snatching the hat from his Dad. Burt rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever, you get the idea. Use a tie or a hat. It will signify that there is a need for privacy, and therefore, prevent mental scarring from either side." Burt nodded, "We cool?" he asked.

"We cool." Kurt and Finn echoed, Finn very quietly, for he was still in shock.

"Great." Burt lumbered back upstairs.

"Now get out!" Kurt snapped at Finn, eyes blazing, and Finn, like a puppy, scampered up the stairs with his tail between his legs.

The last thing Finn saw before he shut the door behind him was Kurt hooking his fingers through Dalton bo- Blaine's tie and tugging him closer. He slammed the door shut with a shudder.


End file.
